The Military Exam
by Hikaru Katsumi
Summary: Miku Hatsune terpaksa mengikuti ujian militer karena keadaan negaranya. Suatu 'benda' yang jatuh dari langitlah penyebabnya. Pertaruhan nyawa menjadi kendala dalam menghadapinya. Disamping itu, kakaknya menghilang setelah mengikuti ujian. Bisakah seorang gadis seperti Miku mempertahankan nyawanya hingga lulus? Bisakah ia mempertemukan dirinya dengan kakaknya? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**The Military Exam.**

 **Declaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, dll.**

 **Genre: Action, fantasy, sedikit bumbu romance, dll.**

 **Bahaya: mengandung unsur sedikit reserve harem, OOC, Typo, dapat membuat bosan, terlalu bertele-tele atau alur kecepetan, nggak nyambung, abal, dan sebagainya.**

Dunia yang gadis itu tinggali—jauh dari kata 'tentram'. Perang muncul dari berbagai daerah, entah itu dari Negeri sebrang atau dari dalam. Semuanya disebabkan oleh 'benda' itu. Benda yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit—dan memberikan kekuatan diluar akal sehat bagi pemakainya.

Ironisnya, benda itu jatuh di Negerinya—Vocaloid. Ancaman 'pun datang. Negara tetangga—Utaloid, membunyikan genderang perang.

Hingga sampai saat ini, perang masih berlangsung.

"Miku!" Suara panggilan dari seorang yang amat sangat dikenal membuatnya menengok cepat.

" _Okaa-san_!" Jawabnya seusai melihat sosok tersebut.

Ketika sosok itu mendekat, Miku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Berbagai emosi ia luapkan; sedih, rindu, takut, marah, dan bahagia.

Sekarang umurnya sudah mencapai 18 tahun, tanda bahwa ia harus mengikuti ujian militer. Perang yang berkecamuk menyebabkan penduduk harus mengikutinya—kecuali anak dibawah umur 18 tahun.

Kakaknya yang lebih tua dua tahun diatasnya sedang mengikutinya. Dan selama itu ia tidak pernah mengetahui kabarnya lagi.

Suara segukan Miku meluluhkan hati sang Ibu. Diraihnya kepala sang Anak lalu dielusnya perlahan. "Tenanglah, Miku- _chan_. Bagaimana suasana detik-detik terakhir di sekolahmu?"

Miku menatap lekat mata Ibunya yang sangat lembut sesegar rerumputan hijau. Tiga detik kemudian, ia menjerit pilu mengetahui kenyataan pahit.

"Miku sayang. Ujian militer tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan, oke? Mau dengarkan kisah cinta Ibu dan Ayah saat bertemu di sana?" Miku kembali menatapnya, lalu menganggu sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Sebulan setelah kelulusan, dua sosok pria kekar berbalut kemeja hitam menyambutnya pagi-pagi di rumahnya. Miku sudah tahu siapa dan apa tujuan mereka. Membawa dirinya menuju pelatihan neraka.

Jujur saja, Miku sudah tahu apa yang ada dibalik ujian militer tersebut. Ujian yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bukan seperti ujian biasa—ujian di sana seperti kau memang benar-benar ada di medan perang sungguhan. Dimana kalau kau tertembak atau kalah oleh teman maupun lawan, maka kau akan benar-benar mati.

Ia bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana keadaan kakaknya sekarang? Sudah tiada kah? Karena tidak ada satupun kabar yang melintas tentangnya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Baginya, tempat itu terlihat seperti penjara untuk tawanan _level_ S. Yah, itu baginya. Nyatanya, dari luar tempat itu terlihat menakjubkan dengan lautan luas di samping kanan dan bebatuan yang ikut memperindah. Bangunannya luas. Begitu kau masuk dari gerbang, kau akan disuguhkan oleh kupu-kupu dan burung. Penghijauan diadakan di sini sehingga menyejukkan mata yang memandang.

Seorang lelaki yang ia duga sebagai salah satu penjaga membawakan barang-barang berisi pakaian miliknya. Ia sendiri diantar oleh seorang wanita ke tempat para peserta ujian berkumpul.

Lagi-lagi, ruangan luas yang bisa menampung ratusan peserta membuat dirinya takjub. Bisa ia lihat di tengah-tengah ruangan bahwa ada patung menggambarkan suatu simbol. Simbol dari Vocaloid itu sendiri.

Miku memperhatikan peserta lain, tampak asik dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang merenung, berkenalan dengan peserta lain, menggoda, dan lain-lain.

Sejurus kemudian, suara berisik mikrofon mengalihkan perhatian.

"Test. Test. A. A. 1. 2. 3. Oke."

Sesosok wanita berambut coklat dan berpakaian merah seksi tampak muncul dan berdiri melayang di udara. Miku tahu, siapapun yang lulus dari ujian militer akan diberikan bongkahan 'benda'—memberikan kekuatan. Itulah apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu.

"Selamat datang, para peserta ujian militer ke-69. Wah~ angka keramat ya~" lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh wanita bersurai coklat sama sekali tidak melunturkan ketegangan bagi seluruh peserta. Wanita itu berdeham, "oke. Oke. Perkenalkan nama saya Meiko. Jika kalian bertemu saya, panggil Meiko- _senpai_." Ada jeda di pengumumannya. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu, alasan mengapa kalian berada di sini."

"Vocaloid—Negara kita, sedang mengalami krisis, diakibatkan oleh perang dari Negara lain. Karena itu, kami—para pemimpin berharap kalian bisa mempertahankan Negara tempat kelahiran kita. Diumur kalian yang masih muda, yang masih mempunyai banyak tenaga, terpaksa mengikuti ujian militer." Meiko mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kami harap, jumlah peserta yang bertahan pada tahun ini lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin." Kemudian, pidatonya dilanjutkan tentang asal-usul 'benda' ajaib.

Meiko bilang, ujiannya akan dimulai besok hari. Setiap peserta diantarkan ke _dorm_ nya masing-masing. Terbagi menjadi pecahan kelompok, Miku dimasukkan kedalam kelompok berisi 10 orang. Ia baru tersadar kalau tempat ini terlalu luas hingga bisa memuat ratusan _dorm_.

"Hey. Bagaimana kalau kita semua memperkenalkan diri?" Salah satu anggota dari kelompoknya bersurai kuning, memberikan pendapat. Matanya biru bagai lautan samudra dan berkilauan seperti bintang.

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu maju selangkah. "Namaku Len Kagamine, berasal dari Kota 1. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai saudara kembar perempuan, sayangnya ia ada di kelompok lain. Kalian boleh memanggilku Len." Terbentuk senyum di bibirnya—menambahkan kesan manis dan tampan di sana.

Begitu Len mundur, Miku langsung memajukan diri. "Namaku Miku Hatsune. Berasal dari Kota 5, aku punya kakak lelaki yang sedang mengikuti ujian militer di sini. Aku tidak yakin dengan kabarnya. Panggil aku Miku agar bisa lebih akrab." Seluruh anggota kelompoknya memandang simpati padanya.

"Hehehe, namaku Gumi Megpoid. Ini adikku yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dibawahku, Gumiya." Seorang gadis berambut hijau rumput memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya disertai senyum ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang tampak dingin. "Kami berasal dari Kota 3."

"Wow," seorang lelaki berambut putih unik menyahut. "Kota 3 yang _fashionable_ itu?" Mata hijaunya menyala-nyala tertarik.

"Tidak semua penduduknya _fashionable_ kok." Jawab Gumiya cuek. "Perkenalkan saja dirimu."

Pemuda bersurai putih memandang sinis Gumiya dan dibalas lagi olehnya, "Piko Utatane. Salam kenal." Miku menduga bahwa suasana hatinya hancur seketika karena Gumiya.

Baru saja ketika anggota lain ingin memperkenalkan diri, suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya 'siapa yang mau membukakan pintu _dorm_?'

Akhirnya Miku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membukanya. "Biar aku saja," katanya.

Dibukanya pintu berukir lingkaran dua naga.

Dibaliknya, sesosok tinggi lelaki rupawan menyambutnya. Rambutnya terkesan unik karena berwarna merah muda terang. Namun tatapannya terkesan dingin dan tajam.

Ia masuk begitu saja tanpa alih-alih permisi. "Semuanya, berbaris." Perintah dengan suara bass, menjadikan seluruh anggota kelompok Miku menegang—cepat-cepat mematuhi perintah mutlaknya.

"Saya Yuuma, salah satu dari _senior_ kalian. Pertama-tama, akan saya bagikan kertas jadwal kelompok kalian." Ia memberikan sacarik kertas pada Len yang tepat berada di depannya. "Dan setelah itu, saya akan memberikan informasi."

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. "Kami—para _senior_ , akan turut membatu dan menjaga kalian. Setiap _senior_ diberikan jadwal berbeda. Jadi, setiap bulannya kalian akan dijaga oleh _senior_ yang berbeda. Untuk bulan ini, saya yang akan menjaga kalian. Mengerti?" Semua mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah, dan juga, selama _senior_ kalian berjaga, mereka akan tidur ditempat _dorm_ yang dijaga. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama. Ada yang ditanyakan?"

Gumi langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. " _Senpai_ sudah punya pacar? _Senpai_ masuk kesini sejak kapan? Bagaimana dengan ujian-ujiannya?"

Gumi memang pintar menimbun sedikit _spoiler_. Miku mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya.

"Dilarang pacaran disini, setidaknya jika lulus sudah diperbolehkan. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, 2 tahun yang lalu." Miku terkesiap dibagian ini. Pikirnya, berarti Yuuma- _senpai_ seangkatan dengan kakaknya. "Tentang ujian, _well_ , itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bila kau selamat, maka kau bisa mendapat luka robek, tembakan, atau apapun itu. Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak mati."

Semua bergidik ngeri. "Me-memangnya, ujiannya seperti apa?" Len bahkan terbata saat bertanya.

"Awalnya memang tidak berat. Tapi semakin ke tengah bagian, tantangannya semakin sulit. Kalian akan dilatih untuk dapat melawan hewan buas, bertahan hidup dihutan dengan musuh yang selalu mengintai, menghidari ranjau, dan sebagainya. Ingat ini dunia perang. Lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang. Siapkan stamina untuk latihan besok."

Setelah itu, Yuuma bergegas ke tempat tidur yang disiapkan untuknya.

Miku meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah mendengar bocoran ujian yang akan dihadapinya. Sama dengan halnya teman-teman barunya, wajah mereka terlihat pucat pasi.

"Benar kata Yuuma- _senpai_. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu." Katanya berusaha menurunkan ketakutan. Ia bergegas naik ke atas _single bed_ —tertera nama Miku Hatsune dibagian kayunya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Besok adalah hari yang akan berbeda dari biasanya. Ia harus menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya mulai dari sekarang. Semoga Tuhan selalu menyertainya.

TBC.

 **Catatan hati seorang author abal-abal:**

 **Apa-apaan ini astaga #pokerface. Ancur ya? Maklumlah, author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman #plak. Menurut kalian gimana? Efek dari baca anu bertemakan distopia. Malah jadinya begini. Abisnya seru sih. Minta kritik dan saran dong, tapi jangan pedes-pedes kritiknya. Kokoro-ku belum kuat nerimanya #ngek.**

 **2R &2F ****ヽ** **(´▽** **)/ (Read, Review, & Favorite, Follow).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Aih, aku nggak berani publish chap ini. Rasanya tuh—entahlah. Aku baca ulang rasanya flat banget. Jadi—gyah, sudahlah. Chapter ini, terasa datar dan tidak seru. :'v Ah ya, aku nggak nyangka bakalan dapet review dan ada yang suka #nangis.**

Hembusan angin dingin menggelitik telapak kakinya. Membuat si pemilik menggeliat terganggu—berusaha menutupi agar tidak kedinginan. Lagi, angin kembali berhembus, yang kali ini menargetkan tubuhnya.

"Ugh." Menyerah, gadis itu akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Diliriknya angka jarum jam, menunjukkan waktu 2 lebih 9. Salahnya sendiri karena sudah terbiasa memakai selimut saat tidur. Dan kini, ia tidak membawanya.

Jika diperhatikan sekeliling, setiap dorm memiliki fasilitas layaknya tempat kost. Ada dapur kecil, dua kamar mandi, kamar yang dijadikan satu—dengan 11 tempat tidur di dalamnya. Sudah, hanya itu saja. Tidak ada ruang untuk menonton TV sataupun sofa. Karena ini bukanlah hotel, melainkan tempat pelatihan.

Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dan berhenti tepat di mata senior yang terlihat menatapnya.

"Terbangun karena mimpi buruk?" Yuuma mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat bertanya. Samar-samar, Miku melihat senter kecil dan buku di kedua tangannya.

Miku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya kedinginan."

"Oh, baguslah. Latihlah dirimu agar tahan terhadap dingin. Akan ada pelatihan bertahan di hutan nanti." Fokus lelaki berambut merah muda itu kembali pada bukunya.

Si gadis mengangguk, matanya mengerling ke arah buku bacaan Yuuma. "Buku apa itu, _senpai_?"

"Ini?" Ia mengangguk kembali. "Hanya sebuah buku sejarah. Nanti juga kau tau jika sudah menjadi _senior_."

Miku hanya ber-"oh" ria menanggapinya.

Beberapa saat hanya dengkuran halus dan suara nafas yang mengelilingi mereka, kemudian Yuuma kembali bicara. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan teman satu tim-ku dulu." Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat lekuk wajah gadis itu. Dan memang benar, gadis itu seperti duplikat temannya versi perempuan.

"Bisa aku tahu namanya?" Tanya si gadis. Wajahnya menampakkan emosi kekhawatiran.

"Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune."

Tepat sasaran, apa yang dipikirkan Miku benar. Matanya melotot seketika ketika mendengar nama kakaknya disebut. "Bagaimana kabar Mikuo- _nii_ sekarang?! Aku adiknya." Berusaha mati-matian ia mengecilkan volumenya supaya tidak berteriak dan membangunkan teman-temannya.

Yuuma terbelalak. "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka jika foto yang selalu disimpannya di dompet ternyata kau." Ia terkekeh sebentar. "Benar juga, aku belum tahu nama anak-anak yang kubimbing." Kemudian dihembuskannya nafas dalam, pandangannya terlihat sedih nan dalam. "Aku tidak mengetahui kabarnya lagi. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, dan ia menghilang begitu saja."

"Maksud _senpai_ tentang menghilang itu apa?"

Ia kembali pada fokusnya. "Miku, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Bicarakan ini lagi saat ada waktu senggang. Besok kau akan dilatih habis-habisan, siapkan tenagamu." Miku meengerucut sebal mendengar jawaban yang diberikan, namun ia tetap menurutinya.

Lelaki itu terseyum tipis, dirinya seketika mengingat kilasan balik antara salah satu teman dekatnya.

 _"Wah, Mikuo. Siapa gadis ini? Kayaknya lo suka banget mandangin fotonya."_

 _"Diam kau. Dia hanya adikku."_

 _"_ Are _? Kalau umurnya sudah pas gue boleh menikahinya ya? Boleh kan? Ya? Ya? Gue minta restu lo dari sekarang."_

 _"Enggak boleh! Langkahi dulu mayat gue, cowok_ lembek _kayak lo mana bisa ngalahin gue."_

 _"Cih, mentang-mentang pintar strategi, kuat, disenangi_ senior _. Omong-omong, namanya siapa?"_

 _"Hei! Jangan berani-berani nyium fotonya! Kembaliin! Namanya Miku!"_

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa kecil karena memori kenangan Mikuo yang emosi, padahal ia hanya bercanda. Walaupun memang benar sih, ia jatuh cinta ketika melihat foto imut adik Mikuo di dompet temannya itu.

Warna matanya yang cerah tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh kekosongan. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, bahkan anginpun tidak mendengarnya.

 **The Military Exam**

 **Genre: Action, fantasy, sedikit romance, dll.**

 **Declaimer: Vocaloid milik Crypton, Yamaha, dll.**

 **Warning: Miku-centric, typo, gaje, dll.**

Disekelilingnya ada pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi seakan tidak akan pernah rubuh. Jauh dari sisi ia berada, terdapat sungai panjang melintas memberi batas. Rumput-rumput tumbuh liar di tanah. Jika kalian menebak dimana tempat ia menginjakkan kakinya, maka jawaban yang benar adalah hutan.

Miku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak membawa apapun bekal makanan. Ia hanya memanggul ransel kecil berisi pisau dan botol yang menyisakan setengah air. "Ck, seharusnya aku bawa makanan kecil untuk mengisi perut kosongku."

Len menanggapi, "tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini semua akibat Yuuma- _senpai_ yang memberitahu untuk membawa pisau dan botol air saja lalu harus bergegas ke lapangan. Beruntung, aku membawa panah."

"Yaahh, Len benar. Saat acara _survival_ ini selesai, aku sangat ingin membunuhnya," timpal Gumi.

Miku terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _Di tengah-tengah keramaian lapangan, pemuda biru menampakkan wajahnya. Hawa dingin menyebar ke seluruh lapangan, membuat para masing-masing anggota kelompok mengalihkan fokus kepadanya. Iris birunya menatap tajam ke seluruh penjuru, sampai menyebabkan kerongkongan Miku kering dengan kekuatan intimidasinya._

" _Baiklah," suara khas berat itu bahkan terdengar sangat yakin dan tidak gugup. "Latihan ujian militer pertama ini bertemakan_ survival _, dimana kalian harus bertahan hidup di dalam hutan dan merebut sesuatu yang akan diberikan dari musuh."_

 _Ia menghela nafas sebentar, "untuk peraturannya akan dijelaskan selama kalian dipandu oleh senior kalian selama perjalanan menuju hutan. Semoga beruntung." Dan dengan itu, asap putih menghilangkan dirinya beserta jejaknya._

" _Semuanya! Berkumpul dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing!"_

 _Miku tidak tahu siapa yang berteriak karena pandangannya terhalang oleh kerumunan orang-orang. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah mencari teman kelompoknya._

" _Dor!"  
"Wa!—" Miku mendengus kesal melihat pelakunya. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Len."_

" _Hehehe, sebaiknya kita harus cepat. Yuuma-_ senpai _menunggu kita. Pegang erat tanganku." Ia menurut lantaran ia takut hilang diantara banyaknya orang._

 _Semuanya sudah berkumpul saat ia bersama Len datang. Kata Yuuma-_ senpai _, hutannya tidak jauh sehingga semuanya berjalan kaki._

 _Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia bersama kawannya berjalan hingga tiga jam lamanya untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dinginnya angin pagi terasa seolah-olah kulitnya dikelupas pelan._

 _Selama diperjalanan, Yuuma menjelaskan tetang peraturan dan memberi satu kristal hitam—untuk dijadikan bahan perebutan. "Jaga kristal ini baik-baik. Buat strategi agar kristal ini aman."_

" _Memangnya kristal ini untuk apa?"_

" _Kristal ini sebenarnya 'sesuatu' yang jatuh dari langit. Di sana nanti, kita bisa berpura-pura sebagai pihak benar atau musuh. Pokoknya kalian harus rebut kristal kelompok lain dan jaga kristal ini . Anggap semua ini sebagai pertarungan kalian saat di medan perang sesungguhnya."_

 _Peraturan latihan ujiannya sebenarnya simpel sekaligus mematikan. Oke, mari saya sebutkan._

 _Peserta dilarang melewati pagar pembatas. Jika melanggar, eksekusi ditempat._

 _Hukuman akan diberikan jika ada 10 kelompok dengan nilai paling terbawah. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk mati._

 _1 kristal sama saja dengan 1 poin._

 _Memperebutkan kristal lawan boleh memakai cara apa saja._

 _Kalian boleh menggunakan apa saja yang ada disekeliling kalian untuk makan atau apapun._

 _Waktu habis jika sudah mencapai 24 jam._

 _Ya, oke. Miku dan Gumi meringis ketika mendengar peraturan-peraturan yang diucapkan Yuuma._

Pelatihan Militer dimulai pukul 6 pagi dan akan selesai pukul 6 pagi besok. Catat, BESOK. Kemungkinan persentase ia selamat cukup rendah. Apalagi bila ia sekarang berada di hutan dengan catatan paling berbahaya, _Eagle East Forest_ —tempat sarangnya makhluk buas, bahkan manusia sulit menanganinya.

Miku melirik ke teman-teman kelompoknya yang kini kelelahan. Ia berdehem. "Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita berkumpul. Kita buat suatu strategi daripada kita _muter-muter_ tidak jelas seperti ini."

"Benar juga." Oh, Piko, akhirnya kau muncul juga.

Setelah yakin semuanya berkumpul, Miku membuka acara kecil perdebatan. "Kupikir kalian sudah tahu peraturannya. Dan untuk kristalnya, mungkin lebih baik di simpan oleh anggota yang paling kuat untuk mempertahankannya," ujarnya.

Piko terlihat menimang perkataan Miku. "Biar aku saja yang memegang. Dulu namaku sering tercatat dalam buku _blacklist_ guru-guru karena sering bertarung dengan kakak kelas."

Gumiya mengernyit heran. "Wow, pantas saja tampangmu seperti berandal, aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus." Dan adu tatap terjadi.

Si gadis _twin_ - _tail_ hanya menggeleng pasrah melihatnya. "Oke, Piko, aku serahkan kristal ini padamu. Jangan hilang. Untuk merebut kristal lawan, menurut kalian kita gunakan strategi seperti apa?"

"Umh, aku berpikir lawan mungkin akan menggunakan cara seperti kita. Maksudku, kristal akan di pegang oleh orang yang kuat. Jadi, jika orang yang kita tangkap salah, kita harus mengintrograsinya sampai ia mengatakan siapa yang memegang kristalnya."

"Akhirnya kau angkat bicara, IA." Miku terseyum kepadanya. "Kuharap jika ada kelompok lain yang menangkap salah satu dari kalian, kalian bisa menjaga rahasia. Intrograsi yang dilakukan tidak mungkin main-main, dan kemungkinan kalian juga bisa terbunuh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir pembunuhan bisa dilakukan?" tanya Gumi.

Gumiya memutar bola mata ketika mendengarnya. "Gunakan otakmu, kakak. ' **Memperebutkan kristal lawan boleh memakai cara apa saja** '."

" _Geezzz_ , lain kali aku akan bers _ekongkol_ dengan Piko untuk membunuhmu. Kau menyebalkan."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Oh, ya. Kemungkinan juga bila salah satu anggota tertangkap maka kristal akan berpindah tangan lagi. Jadi, menurut—"

Perkataan Miku terpotong akibat teriakan dari arah lain—cukup jauh, namun bisa didengar olehnya.

"Kalian cepat cari tempat bersembunyi, kusarankan tempat yang sukar dilihat oleh musuh. Aku akan mengeceknya."

"Tunggu, Miku. Aku ikut."

Ia menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih menempel pada bibir merah mudanya. "Tidak, Piko. Kau pemegang kristal. Aku takut kenapa-napa nantinya."

"Tapi aku khawatir pada—"

"Cukup." Tiba-tiba Len berjalan mendekat pada Miku, tangannya membentuk tanda silang untuk Piko. "Aku akan menjaganya. Kau lebih berarti dalam menjaga kristalnya." Piko tersenyum kecut. "Cepat cari tempat persembunyian, mereka membutuhkanmu." Dari nadanya, dapat Miku dengar kalau ia sedang mengusir Piko.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. _Bye_ Piko, Gumi, Gumiya, IA, dan lainnya."

Entah ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan Miku begitu melihat beberapa orang terbaring tak wajar di depannya. Darah menggenang di sekelilingnya, daging tercabik memperlihatkan putih tulang, atau kepala yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi.

Ini gila, Miku membatin. Setidaknya bisa ia perhitungkan ada 10 orang—1 kelompok.

"Miku, kita pastikan kristal mereka masih ada atau tidak." Pernyataan Len menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

Ia tergagap mengucap, "a-ah. Ba-baiklah. Tapi kita harus tetap waspada."

Mengendap-endap, mereka berjalan kemudian memeriksa satu-persatu mayat. Miku menyuruh Len untuk memeriksa lelaki sedangkan dirinya sendiri perempuan.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali muntah sekarang, melihat bagaimana tulang itu di pertotonkan dan darah terus mengalir deras dibagiannya. Beruntung ia tidak memeriksa lelaki yang sudah terpenggal.

"Hey, aku mendapat kristalnya!" Bisa jadi Miku tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Len bila di otaknya tidak ada pikiran yang menurutnya janggal.

Bagaimana bisa mereka dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu? Menurutnya, itu bukan ulah manusia. Tersadar, Eagle East Forest— _tempat sarangnya makhluk buas_. _Kami-sama,_ bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan hal itu. Ia ingin mengumpat keras saat ini juga.

Tanpa aba-aba, auman memekakkan telinga menggelegar di sekitar rumput luas—dekat dengan tempatnya menginjakkan tanah. Matanya membelalak lebar menangkap sosok buas binatang.

 _Angelic Lion_ , singa besar berwarna putih bertubuh besar—hampir tiga kali lipat dari tubuh singa biasa. Ada dua sayap tajam yang bisa mengiris apapun di punggungnya. Miku memperkirakan darah di taringnya menandakan jika ia baru saja menyerang kelompok malang ini. Ohh, padahal matahari baru saja berada di atas kepala. Bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan kelompoknya sampai besok pagi?

Auman kembali terdengar, ia terlihat marah. Merasa terganggu mungkin? Pikir Miku. Oh ya, Len?!

Ia melirik ke pemuda bersurai kuning—badannya kini terlihat tegang. "Len! Len!" Pemuda itu tersentak mendengar teriakan Miku dan guncangan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. "Senjata apa saja yang kau bawa?" terbesit kepanikan dari iris hijaunya.

"Panah dan beberapa belati." Ia menjawab dengan tempo cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ia bisa dibunuh dengan itu, tapi menurut cerita dongeng ia bisa mati jika kita melukai jantung—"

"Awas!"

Hampir saja, kepala Miku terpenggal. Len dengan gesit menubrukkan tubuhnya hingga mereka sama-sama jatuh ke tanah.

"Kita butakan dulu matanya, lukai seluruh kakinya, dan tusuk jantungnya. Kalau tidak sempat, lumpuhkan dan kabur."

Miku mengerti apa maksud Len. Mereka tidak tahu dimana letak jantung singa itu berada, sehingga mereka harus melumpuhkan terlebih dahulu makhluk itu. Ia mengangguk sekilas dengan cepat walau tadi ia sempat mengagumi manik biru milik Len.

Lantas ia bangun, mengambil satu belati dari ransel kecilnya.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum pernah mempunyai pengalaman seperti ini. Tapi ibunda tercintanya selalu melatih mental dan fisiknya.

Sungguh, Len hampir kehilangan fokusnya saat melihat kecepatan Miku berlari. Dengan sigap, ia kembali membidik mata makhluk buas itu.

Satu panah meleset, berikutnya tepat sasaran membuat _Angelic Lion_ mengaum kesakitan. Beberapa belati menancap di kaki-kakinya—menjadikan ia ambruk seketika walau ia masih tetap dalam posisi bertahan. Akan tetapi mereka melupakan dua hal, sebelah matanya yang masih terbuka lebar dan sayapnya yang membentang luas.

Posisi gadis itu terlalu dekat. "Miku!"

ZAP.

Cahaya bagaikan pedang membelah tubuh monster tersebut. Len memandang horror ke depan, sedangkan Miku kaget tak percaya.

Sesosok lelaki berambut putih berdiri kokoh dari balik tubuh _Angelic Lion_ yang sudah terbelah. "Piko…"

Menggenggam erat tangan si gadis, ia berlari sambil memberi komando pada lelaki bersurai kuning, "Len cepat ikuti aku! Disini tidak aman!"

.

.

Sudah keberapa kalinya Miku memandang takjub, melihat kebun bunga kecil dan air kolam di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran jika ada tempat semacam ini di hutan. Dari awal perjalanan menuju kesini memang susah sekali. Kulitnya bahkan berkali-kali tertusuk sulur berduri untuk melewatinya. Belum lagi semak-semak yang menjulur menghalangi jalan.

"Tempat persembunyian yang bagus, Piko," pujinya.

Piko terseyum. "Kalian berdua pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal tadi." Len dan Miku mengiyakan. "Jadi, sebenarnya, tadi hasil pemikiran Gumiya. Awalnya aku dan dia hanya berdebat kecil lalu dia berkata sesuatu yang menyadarkanku.

"Ya, kristal ini adalah 'sesuatu' yang jatuh dari langit—memberikan kekuatan bagi pemakai atau pemegangnya. Dan itu menyadarkanku, lalu bergegas menolong kalian setelah aku mendengar suara auman dari tempat kalian ke sana. Dan kekuatan kristal ini, bisa mengubah apapun yang kupegang menjadi berbagai macam senjata. Contohnya tongkat baseball yang berubah menjadi pedang cahaya tadi."

Miku menganga takjub, "aku bahkan tidak menyadari hal seperti itu. Tapi itu keren sekali kau tau? Akan berbahaya jika kelompok lain tahu hal ini. _By the way_ , aku lapar."

Len segera menarik lengannya—menunjuk Gumi dan IA yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. "Ayo kita makan. Mereka sudah menyiapkannya."

TBC

 **AUTHOR NOTE ++**

 **GYAHHHHHHHHHHH #BantingHPdiataskasur #nggakgregetthor #bodoamat #kurangbanyakhesteknya #auahgelap.**

 **Aku tau ini gaje karena sejak awal ini ff emang gaje. Iyaa, aku tau chapter ini banyak romancenya. Iyaaa, aku tau actionnya nggak greget sama sekali. Mak, ini gimana mak! #nangiskejer #geplaked.**

 **Maaf, namanya juga lagi belajar. Maaf juga karena lama apdetnya. Well, soalnya aku meneliti dulu ni ff, terus nyari refrensi kemana-mana.**

 _ **[Sebut Saja Mawar]: Jangan percaya sama kata-kata di atas. Dia ditutupi wijen. Bilangnya refrensi, tapi yang dibaca cuman cerita romance & drama. Sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama ni ff. jadinya ancur, kan.**_

 **Kapuk, darimana munculnya [Sebut Saja Mawar] #tabok.**

 **Oke, pokoknya aku ngerasa bersalah. Oh ya, yang bingung tanya aja. Sekalian kasih kritik ma saran. Aku mau membenamkan wajahku lagi di dada bidang Mikuo :'v**

 _ **[Sebut Saja Mawar]: Mesum! Pantesan aja Mikuo hilang. Ternyata gara-gara loe.**_

 **#Senyumgaje. Udah sana lah, ganggu aja. Oh ya, aku belum bales reviewnya.**

* * *

 **Guest**

 **#Shocked**

 _ **[Sebut Saja Mawar]: Gwahaha, bener banget. Susah nyarinya. Tentang action sepertinya masih gagal. Maaf ya ^^, nanti diusahakan. Tentang botak, awal baca gue bener-bener ketawa sumveh. Dia sempat kepikiran seperti itu, tapi nanti genrenya malah jadi komedi.**_

 _ **Gomen, updetnya nggak bisa cepet. :'v**_

 **Name V**

 **Ini udah lanjut ^^, review lagi yaa~**

 **Annonym**

 **Aih, makasih ^^ sudah dilanjut. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.**

 **YZLoid**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya~ ^^**

 **Rika miyake**

 **Berhubung reviewnya sudah kubalas, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Terima kasih atas reviewnyaa ^^**

 **Jejeeee**

 _ **[Sebut Saja Mawar]: Ini sudah dilanjut bro. maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. :'v**_

* * *

 _Matanya bergerak liar menahan tekanan di lehernya. Ia bisa melihat iris tajam berwarna merah darah memandang nafsu ingin membunuh. Sinar rembulan menyinari wajah sosok di depannya. Ada senyum merendahkan di sana._

 _Didasarkan kebencian, cekikkan semakin mengencang._

 _Rasanya kematian Miku sudah berada di ambang batas. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar teriakan teman-temannya memangil nama. Namun suara dingin itu terdengar jelas membuat desir ketakutan._

" _Seluruh anggota kelompok saudariku terbunuh, dan aku melihatmu berada di sana. **Kau membunuhnya**." _

2R&2F?


End file.
